


Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, and... Dad?

by manymessyfandoms



Series: Avenger Adventures [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Oblivious Peter Parker, Oblivious Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manymessyfandoms/pseuds/manymessyfandoms
Summary: The team picks up on something not even Tony and Peter have: Peter's habit of calling Tony "Dad".





	Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, and... Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLLLOOO EVERYONE. wow it's been like 20 days since i've updated anything, i'm sorry! and this is short, i'm sorry again! i've been in a kind of a rut and mostly been invested in the finishing touches of my original story, but i should be back now?? i probably won't post as frequently as before, but i'll still hopefully be putting stuff up. thanks for all the love, y'all are the best <33

RHODEY

As Tony Stark's best friend, James Rhodes took it upon himself to make sure Tony wasn't going to self-destruct at any moment.

It was a taxing job that he was always on the clock for, but one day when he walked downstairs, Peter Parker had him thinking he was going to go into over time and just about gave him a heart attack.

"Hey, Dad, can we get Chinese for dinner tonight?"

Rhodey froze. Tony didn't do "fathers". His own dad was a piece of shit, and Tony was always afraid of becoming him. He'd shied away from kids for this reason, so surely he was about to have an aneurism.

"Sure, Pete. The usual?" he casually responded without even looking up from whatever he was reading.

"Yes, please, thanks!" Peter said before leaving to go to school.

Rhodey turned to Tony with wide eyes when Peter was gone. "What was that?" he asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

They were both quiet for a second before Rhodey said, "With the kid and..." he trailed off. "Are you alright?"

Tony laughed. "Of course I'm alright. What's going on with you, Rhodes?"

Rhodey blinked twice, confused. Maybe Tony didn't hear or it genuinely just went over his head. In any case, Rhodey wasn't about to point it out and freak him out. Especially if it's natural enough to go unnoticed. 

"Never mind," Rhodey laughed. "Just forget it."

Tont took a bite of his breakfast. "You're being weird." He pointed an accusatory croissant in his direction, at which point Rhodey swatted it away. "Stop! I could've dropped my croissant." He paused and looked and Rhodey patiently and huffed dramatically when he was only met by a confused face. "That would've killed if Pete were here, really. Tell me, Rhodey, have you ever heard of Vine?"

THOR

Thor was confused, to say the least.

"Tell me, Mini Stark, how long have you been occupying this planet?"

Peter smiled. "Are you asking how old I am? I'm fifteen. Almost sixteen, though!" He paused. "And 'Mini Stark'? What's that about?" Thor was just about to explain their similarities, despite being reassured he wasn't _actually _the son of Tony Stark, when the man himself walked into the room.__

__"Oh, good, you're here. I was just wondering what time you have to be picked up from school tomorrow after the little meeting thing."_ _

__"Six should be good," Peter replied before Tony glanced at Thor and a mischievous smile fell upon his face._ _

__"You can hold a conversation with Thor now, huh? I'm proud of you, kid. You've come a long way from bad impressions in your bedroom."_ _

__Peter's face turned bright red and he groaned. "Dad, stop it."_ _

__"Ah ha! I knew it! The young Man of Spiders is in fact a Starkson." Thor's gloating was cut off by their confused faces._ _

__"What?" Peter asked. "My last name is Parker. I'm Peter Parker."_ _

__"But you just..." Thor trailed off, obviously confused, before Loki appeared out of nowhere._ _

__"I'm bored of this conversation. Big Stark and Little Stark, you guys surely understand that we have more pressing matters at hand. We must be going."_ _

__"Yeah, don't bother coming back. Not you Thor, you're always welcome here," he amended when he saw Thor's wounded expression._ _

__"Big Stark likes me better," Thor gloated._ _

__"It's okay, Mr. Loki," Peter interjected with a grin, "I like you too."_ _

__Loki got an almost comedically soft look on his face before he cleared his throat. "Yes, well we best be going. Brother?" And with that, Thor left Stark's, with even more questions than he had earlier._ _

__WANDA_ _

__Wanda liked Peter. He was bright and witty, and he was fairly close to her own age. They got along well. Although, you'd be hard pressed to find someone who didn't get along with Peter Parker._ _

__Wanda and Peter had just gotten back from a small mission they went out on together, and Peter was animatedly telling Tony everything that had happened. "And then the big guy was all like 'I'm going to crush you, insect,' and I was all like, 'Spiders are arachnids, idiot,' and he got really angry-"_ _

__"Pete! You don't piss off the bad guys any more than you have to. We've talked about this!"_ _

__"But, Dad, you don't understand! This guy was-" Wanda tuned out whatever else he was ranting about._ _

__Later that night she confronted Peter about it. "So, Stark is your father?"_ _

__"What?" Peter blanched. "No! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"_ _

__Wanda scrunched her eyebrows. "You called him 'Dad'. You realize that, right?"_ _

__Peter's face morphed into one of complete confusion. "No, I didn't. Did I? I... I don't think..." He paused. "Shit. I think I did." His eyes comically widened. "Do you think he's totally freaked out by me now? What if he hates me now? What if- what if-"_ _

__"Peter!" she cut off his frantic rant. "It's fine. I'm not even sure he notices it. Even if he does, it seems normal to him. Everything's fine."_ _

__"I should go talk to him."_ _

__Wanda blames her burning curiosity for it, but she might've... eavesdropped for a small portion of the conversation._ _

__"-alright, Pete. I noticed a couple weeks ago. Seems fitting, right?"_ _

__"You're not, like, I don't know... mad at me, or something?"_ _

__Tony scoffed. "Are you kidding me? How could I be mad that a kid like you sees me as a father figure? That's a compliment, honestly. I just... I hope I'm deserving of that title." The insecurity had crept into his voice by the end._ _

__"Tony," Peter said, "of course you are. You're the best person I know."_ _

__Tony laughed a little. "Thanks, kid. The feelings mutual." There was a brief moment of silence. "Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and now Dad. I'm getting quite the resume, don't you think?"_ _

__Peter responded warmly, "Couldn't think of anyone who deserves it more," and as Wanda walked away with a smile on her face, listening to the soft laughter of the broken man who found a home in the lost kid and vice versa, she couldn't help but agree._ _


End file.
